


Mathias' Nightmare

by Calla_Kay



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU world, Actual Pairing is DenIce, Feels, Kings and Queens, M/M, Magnus is 2!PDenmark, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calla_Kay/pseuds/Calla_Kay
Summary: Some things you fight your entire life for...but what happens when those same things become the memories you want to forget so badly?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a friend who wrote the Dream of 2!p Denmark {Magnus}, who wanted the Glory and title his 1!p{Mathias} did. Where Magnus wanted the power he saw in his Mirror, Mathias struggles to accept the past to move on in his future with Emil in Modern times. This is the result of that reflection.

Blue eyes open slowly to a large sprawling room with a high ceiling, paintings and tapestries all along the walls between floor to ceiling windows to let in sunlight that filled his vision. He had no need look around, no need to try and sort out what he was seeing from the entry doors. This was the throne room of Frederiksborg castle, the only place he would feel the his highest Power and deepest Shame all in the same breath. Taking steps in his modern suit would change with each stride towards the throne, the blank dress pants turned breeches and brown leather boots with a White linen shirt tucked in and a red sash tied about his hips. He never looked back even when the sound of heavy doors shutting would tear at his heart. 

 

The people of the court turn to him with happy smiles, bowing and curtsying as they moved back for him to approach the seat that was reserved for him. The soft laughter of someone he knew would come from his right side and halt his movements, looking to the smiling child as he knelt to take the small white daisy from child Emil’s hand. “Tak, Little One...” From there the brown tunic clad figure would turn and in slow motion run from him, vision taking on the same slow motion as he watched the small black shoed feet climb the steps to the thrones that wait and come to a stop next to another figure. Blue eyes look up slowly; black shoes, white covered legs that he knew each scar on, a purple dressing tunic with graceful hands reaching out to lay atop the child’s head. Norge looked down at Mathias with a cold expression that warmed gradually though that spark never reached violet eyes, the Dane standing and stepping forward slowly. The mark of a bruise on the otherwise pale cheek was barely visible, but he knew the cause was himself. So why then did the Norwegian now smile so kindly? Why did one hand reach out to lay against his neck? “Konge Danmark...” The slighter blond stood on tiptoe to give a greeting kiss, the court behind them applauding. 

 

This wasn’t right, dread filling him as that too familiar weight took place on his shoulders and upon his head. He hadn’t needed to reach up to know that red mantle was on him once more, that God forsaken gold crown on blond hair. It was the forced adoration in the Norwegian’s eyes, the pure innocence in Emil’s and the soft sound of a violin playing from the musicians balcony that would tell of a time long past. The feeling of a wooden staff pressed to his hand as the child took his free hand and his former Queen set one on his shoulder and they guide him to sit on the throne, standing on either side of the chair as the gleam from the axe blades caught the sunlight and he closed his eyes to will there not be anything more.

 

When eyes open once more he would not be so fortunate. The sibling pair were gone from his sides as was the entirety of the Danish Court, in a semi circle around the throne stood the figures of every Nation he knew personally, their backs to him save for the one he feared the most. Norge stood in his purple tunic still, holding a smaller circular mirror against his chest to show Mathias’ reflection. In the glass was the sneer of ages ago, cheeks splattered with blood, the gold over normally blue eyes as he took life after life. They were all versions of himself while he fought to be where he sat in that moment. “This is all you ever wanted, Danmark.” That soft voice would fill the room, Norge taking one painfully slow step forward at a time till he stood at the steps of the throne. “The world you built. The people you forced to love you, the land and power you took by your own bloodstained hands. The languages and people you erased in your rise to power.” 

 

He couldn’t refute it, every words was correct. The tallest figure in blue turned and looked at him, even here Sve’s disapproval was clear. “Never forget, what you did...what you said.” The Norwegian sings to the melody playing from above as the shortest would look to him, a fearful smile as Tino would look away because of it. Alliances he had forged and friends he had come to know turned one by one to look at him before all at once they turned their backs. No please! Make this stop!! He cried out in his mind but no words came out as he was once again drawn back to the mirror between the Norwegian’s hands, a white gloved hand coming across his vision as a fully grown Emil cups his cheek before pressing a soft kiss to his temple and then backs down from the throne without turning from away him. The two brothers standing side by side, the mirror slips out of the hold in slow motion as they turn away and hold hands as they move to walk to their place in the line of others. The sound of shattering glass overpowers the Violin that played his history, startling the Dane from his fears. “WAIT!!” He cries out to deaf ears, the Axe falling to the side and fading away as he tried to run forward but can’t move at the speed he wishes as time slowed for only him. Tears fall and he closes his eyes with an agonized scream. “NO!” 

 

When he opens his eyes once more, he stood in his room back in the United Nations building. He turns to see Emil curled up with Norge and Freki on the other side to protect him, walking to the bed and running fingers through the soft white hair as his lover slept on. He would turn and see a light across the hall, walking over and peering into Magnus’ room and smiling as the second player was asleep as well. Making his way over to the bed, he sighs as he watched the other sleep fitfully. 

 

“I spent my life building a legacy that now follows my every move in ways I want to forget.” His words go unheard, the soft sounds of wind coming in from the window. “Abuse, conquering, taking what I wished and never relenting....the people I broke to my will in ways I will never be able to tell my soon to be husband. The Monster everyone else knows is in me...and the one they fear will rise again.” His hand clutches his chest, the wound opening for unknown reasons as blood stains the white linen shirt. “Everything I fought for, everything that I struggled to overcome...those I came to love will now become all that I will lose in order to keep them safe.” He walks to the full sized mirror in the room, placing his hand on the cold glass. “I am sorry. To keep them safe I will take your place for the time. They need a leader, if to keep you from the past I already hold I will become the Warrior they desire.” His hand phases through the glass, without looking back he would whisper with a regret forming in his tone. “There can only be one King...that is me.. ”

**Author's Note:**

> That was feels and so much more....If you want to know the song playing it is "Never Forget" by Greta Salome and Jonsi fron Eurovision 2012!
> 
> *bows* Thank you for reading!


End file.
